<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pneumonia by PJOwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656123">Pneumonia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter'>PJOwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pneumonia, Post-Book, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darry contracts pneumonia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darrel Curtis &amp; Ponyboy Curtis &amp; Sodapop Curtis, Darrel Curtis &amp; Two-Bit Mathews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pneumonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Darry sighed as he opened the door to his beat up old Chevy. He tried to pull his coat more tightly around himself. Damn, it was cold out. He paused, breaking into a harsh coughing fit. He had had the flu the week before, and the cough lingered. He was slightly worried that this past day or two, it seemed to be getting worse instead of better. He got in the truck and turned the key in the ignition. The engine sputtered. "Come on, don't die now" he muttered. Finally, the engine came to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Darry walked through the door, Soda was making dinner, Ponyboy was sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework, and Steve and Two Bit were wrestling on the living room floor. Just a normal day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Darry" Soda said cheerfully, stirring a pot of purple mashed potatoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Hey, Soda."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There must have been something in his voice that betrayed how he felt, because Soda looked at him in concern. "You alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Little Buddy, just tired." Darry tried for a reassuring smile, but he was pretty sure the coughing fit he had a moment later ruined it. Now both his brothers were looking at him. "How's your homework coming along?" He asked Pony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, Darry" Pony said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry walked into the living room, barely avoiding tripping over Steve and Two Bit. He sank heavily into his armchair, picking up the newspaper he hadn't had time to read that morning. Steve finally got Two Bit pinned down and looked up at Darry. "Hey" he said. Darry watched in amusement as Two Bit managed to throw Steve off and the wrestling match resumed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while later, Two Bit left to have dinner with his family. Soon after, Soda called that dinner was ready. Steve and Darry went to the kitchen. Steve was currently staying with the Curtis's because his father had kicked him out again, this time possibly for good. Darry smiled at Soda and tried to eat. When the rest of them had finished and Darry still had half his plate, Soda looked at him worriedly. "You sure you're okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just not hungry tonight, Soda" Darry said. "It was good though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Darry went to bed even earlier than usual, Soda really began to get worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'll be fine, Soda," Steve tried to reassure him. "He's probably just tired. He's been working all day in the cold." Soda nodded, hoping Steve was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, when Darry woke up, he could tell his fever was back. He sat up, groaning at the soreness in his muscles. But he had to go to work. He'd missed too much time last week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay,  Darry?" Soda asked, when Darry emerged from his room. "You don't look good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, Soda" Darry told him firmly. "Just didn't sleep well." He looked at the time. It must've been late if Soda was awake before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, at work, Darry tried to concentrate. But it was hard when he couldn't stop coughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Curtis!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry looked at his boss, surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go home" the man said. "I admire your dedication but you shouldn't be here. Come back when you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry sighed and climbed down the ladder. When he got home, he flopped down on the couch and pulled a blanket over himself. He tried to watch TV but soon he was asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Pony got home from school, he was surprised to see Darry's truck in the driveway. He was even more surprised to see Darry asleep. He sighed. Soda's worries had been true, it seemed. Pony turned off the television and went to start dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Soda and Steve walked in the door, talking, laughing, and playfully shoving each other, Pony tried to hush them quickly. They looked at him, confused. Pony sighed when he heard a groan and a series of deep coughs coming from the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Darry's sick again" Pony told them quietly. "He was asleep when I got home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda sighed. "I don't know if he ever really got better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Soda went to grab the thermometer,  Steve walked into the living room. "Hey Superman" he said.  Darry was sitting up, looking miserable. He was paler than normal, and Steve thought he looked exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Steve" Darry said, tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like shit" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gee, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Soda walked in, concern in his eyes, and the thermometer in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright, Soda" Darry said, looking at his younger brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not." Soda gave Darry a look that left no room for argument.  He held out the thermometer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry sighed and took it. After it was finished, he looked at it and sighed again. Soda looked at him expectantly. "101.6" he admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were better" Soda said. "How'd you manage to get sick again? You barely ever get sick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry shrugged. "Everyone's luck runs out eventually, I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're taking some medicine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry protested. "I don't need it. I'm fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't start with that bull. Take it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry didn't have the energy to argue further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pony had made stew for dinner. It was a quiet meal. Pony, Soda, and Steve kept glancing worriedly at Darry out of the corners of their eyes. "I'm fine" he assured them, and ate all of his stew to prove it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry fell asleep on the couch after dinner. Pony retreated to his room to read. Soda and Steve did their best to play cards quietly. Eventually, Darry woke up and trudged to his room. Soda and Steve went to bed soon after. "I hope Darry feels better in the morning" Pony said as Soda laid down beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope so too" Soda said, turning out the light. But sleep was a long time coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry did not feel better in the morning. He was cold, but also sweaty. And so tired. His chest hurt from coughing. His stomach churned. His throat was full of gunk. He stayed in bed until Soda came to check on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How you feelin?" Soda asked. Darry shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hungry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry swallowed hard. "Not right now".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda strode across the room and laid a hand on Darry's forehead. He sighed and walked out of the room, only to come back with medicine and the thermometer. Upon learning that Darry's fever had increased to 102, he said "maybe I should stay home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Soda" Darry said with as much strength as he could. "We need the money. I'll be alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda sighed. "Try and eat somethin later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Soda" Darry said, closing his eyes. "Go. You're going to be late."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Soda left the room. As he reached the kitchen, the screen door slammed and in came Two Bit. Soda gave him a warning look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter?" Two Bit asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Darry's sick" Soda informed him. "I don't like the looks of it. He was coughing all night last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit looked slightly concerned. "He's been working too hard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know" Soda said, "but we need the money. He won't even let me stay home with him today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll stay" Two Bit decided. "I didnt wanna go to school today anyway." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Two Bit" Soda said, a weight lifted off his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, he left with Steve and Pony. Two Bit sat and watched TV, at a quieter volume than usual. Eventually, Darry came out and sat down heavily on the couch. "You're going to fail 12th grade" he grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One day won't hurt, Dar" Two Bit said firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry sighed and turned his attention to the T.V. He watched it halfheartedly for a while, before dozing off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit sighed, looking at him. He looked so pale. He seemed younger, smaller somehow. He was shivering. Two Bit put a blanket over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused as he listened to Darry's breathing. It sounded weird. Rumbling and crackling. Darry woke up and immediately launched into a harsh coughing fit. Two Bit rubbed his shoulder. "How'd you manage to get so sick?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry shrugged. He was quiet for a moment. "Why'd you stay?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've always taken real good care of me, Darry. Ever since we were little kids. You chased away bullies, comforted me when my father left, helped me get home when I sprained my ankle… and more recently, you let me stay here when I needed it, and you patched me up after rumbles… Dang it, just let me take care of you for once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry looked surprised. But he said "thanks, Two Bit." He coughed again, stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit pulled out his cards and played a game of solitaire. Truth was, he was bored, but he didn't regret staying with Darry. Though he wished he knew how to make him feel better. He wished Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were here. They'd have known what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was jerked out of his thoughts when Darry began to stir. He watched as Darry stood up, then seemed to get dizzy and grabbed the arm of the couch to steady himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit was at his side in an instant. "Easy, Superman" he said. "Sit back down. What do you need?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just going to get some water."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll bring it" Two Bit told him firmly. "Sit." And Darry complied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit left the room and came back with a glass of water, the thermometer, and medicine. Darry drank thirstily. His temperature wasn't any worse than earlier. He even took the medicine without too much protest. This encouraged Two Bit and he asked "you want something to eat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not hungry" Darry said immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you have to eat something" Two Bit said. "At least some toast or something." After a moment, Darry nodded his head tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit made the toast and Darry ate it slowly. When he was finished, he stood up slowly and carefully to take his plate to the kitchen, but Two Bit hopped up and took it for him. "I'm not helpless, Two" Darry protested grumpily, but Two Bit just smiled at him. "I know you're not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit washed any dishes in the sink (wouldn't his mother be shocked if she knew) and returned to the living room. Darry was sitting up, staring at a spot on the wall. He didn't look at Two Bit. Two Bit thought he knew why. Darry was embarrassed. He hated looking or feeling vulnerable. Two Bit didn't blame him one bit. But it still made him sad. He sat down beside Darry on the couch. "It's okay to need help sometimes, Darry" he said. "You don't have to do everything alone." Darry showed no sign of having heard him, but he continued. "No one thinks any less of you." He laid a hand on Darry's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry sighed. "I know, Two Bit." He took a deep, painful sounding breath. "I'm just worried. I've already missed too much work. It's going to be a hard month. And I hate seeing people worry about me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll make it work" Two Bit said confidently. "You always do. And we only worry because we care." Darry nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning a little, watching more t.v. and telling jokes to Darry to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Soda and Steve came back home, Darry had dozed off again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is he?" Soda asked immediately. Two Bit figured he'd been worrying all day. "Did he eat? Is his fever any worse?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit smiled reassuringly. "He's gonna be alright Soda. Yes, he ate some toast and had some water. And medicine. Fever's not really worse, but no better. I think he's embarrassed. And he's worried about money. But he slept most of the day." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda nodded, looking around. "You cleaned. I'm impressed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit smiled and pulled out his deck of cards. The three of them played poker for a while. Pony came home and started his homework, and Soda made dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another quiet meal.  Darry just moved his food around his plate. After dinner, he went to his room and closed the door. Pony washed the dishes as Soda, Steve, and Two Bit played cards. But Soda wasn't really concentrating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, though  Pony lay fast asleep beside him, Soda couldn't relax. Finally, he crept out of bed and down the hall. He slowly opened the door to Darry's room, hoping he'd be asleep. His heart sank when he saw Darry awake, sitting up, pillows behind his back. When Darry saw him, he tried his best to sit up straighter and look less sick. "You okay, little buddy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Dar, I'm okay" Soda said. "Couldn't sleep. I guess you can't either. Want some company?" Darry hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Soda sat down beside him. Darry sighed and slumped down on his pillows. He started coughing and sat up again. Soda rubbed his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Darry had gotten his breath back, he said "It's harder to breathe laying down." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gotta see a doctor" Soda told him. "I ain't never seen you this sick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have the money." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda expected this response, but he wasn't satisfied with it. "If it was me or Pony, you'd make us go." Darry didn't answer. Soda sighed. "Try and sleep, Dar." Darry laid his head on Soda's shoulder, a little awkward, since Darry was the taller of the two, but Soda didn't mind. Soon after, they were both asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda woke a couple of hours later to find Darry sitting bolt upright. His breath was coming in short gasps and he was trembling badly. Soda was scared. "Darry?" He asked. No answer. Soda reached out to lay a hand on Darry's shoulder, and Darry jumped, startled. "I'm going to turn the light on" Soda said, trying to keep his voice steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't" Darry managed, before being overcome with coughing. Soda turned the light on anyway. He immediately saw why Darry didn't want the light on. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and even now, he was embarrassed. It just about broke Soda's heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," he said softly, reaching a hand out to Darry once again. This time, Darry didn't resist. Soda rubbed his back as he leaned over to spit gunk into the trash can beside his bed. "That stuff coming from your lungs?" Soda wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry just shrugged, leaning against Soda. He was still crying. "Had a dream. You and Pony d-died. I c-couldnt save you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to this from Darry. "I'm right here" he told him. "We're all safe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for waking you" Darry said miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh…" said Soda. "Don't worry about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry closed his eyes exhaustedly. Soda started to run his fingers through Darry's damp hair. He started humming a tune, absentmindedly. "You remember" he heard Darry whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tune was one their mother would hum, when they were young. "Yeah, I do" Soda said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry fell asleep again a few minutes later, but Soda stayed awake for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Soda got up quietly so as not to disturb Darry and went to call the doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made an appointment for that afternoon and walked back toward the bedroom. His heart sank when he reached the hall, and found Darry there, pale and sweaty as ever, leaning against the door frame. Steve was beside him, speaking softly. "You alright man? You look like you're gonna fall right over". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Darry would take offense to this, but to Soda's concern, he didn't, merely mumbled something about being dizzy. Steve moved closer to him, saying "c'mon, let's go sit down". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry didn't move, shaking his head slightly and gripping the doorframe tightly. "I… can't really see. Everything's fuzzy." Suddenly, his knees buckled. Steve caught hold of him, but only managed to slow his fall. Soda rushed over to them. Darry lay still for a minute, before struggling to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve laid a hand on his shoulder. "Stay down for a minute, man." He brushed his hand over Darry's forehead. "Shit. You're really burnin. Soda, I think he needs to go to the hospital."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, we don't have the money" Darry protested weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going to the hospital" Soda told him firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pony appeared in the doorway to the living room. "What happened?" He asked nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're taking Darry to the hospital" Soda told him. "Steve, help me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the hospital, after Darry had been taken back, Steve, Soda, and Pony sat tensely in the waiting room. Two Bit was on his way (Steve had called him). Steve sat stock still, Pony tried to distract himself by drawing, and Soda bounced his knee up and down so vigorously that he was making his chair shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop that, you're making me nervous" Steve finally said. Soda stopped for five minutes, then started again. Steve sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Bit arrived a few minutes later, still in the rumpled clothes he'd slept in. His hair was sticking up in all directions. He sat down beside Pony. "You heard anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No" Pony said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They waited in silence after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while later, a doctor came out and told them that Darry had pneumonia. "He'll have to stay for a few days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not gonna like that" said Two Bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we see him?" Asked Soda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor nodded and they got to their feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry looked half asleep, hooked up to an IV, with an oxygen tube in his nose. Soda Immediately rushed to his side. Darry looked at him. "I want to go home" he rasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda's heart sank. "It might be a few days." Darry looked a bit upset, so Soda added "we won't leave you alone. You'll be fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry drifted in and out of sleep for most of the day. Doctors and nurses came in occasionally, checking vitals and adjusting the oxygen and the IV. Eventually, most of the boys left, leaving only Soda to stay with Darry. Pony wanted to stay, but Soda insisted he go home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda ran his fingers through Darry's hair. He was scared. The fever was going nowhere but up. The sounds of the hospital unnerved him. Eventually, he was overwhelmed by exhaustion and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke to the sound of his name. "Soda?" Darry was looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Pony?" Darry looked worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He ran away" Darry rasped quietly. "He's gone". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh". Soda reached out for Darry's hand. "He's been back for months. That was months ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh". Darry's eyes slipped closed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda was almost asleep again when Darry asked "Where are mom and dad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda froze for a second. Darry was completely delirious. Soda didn't want to remind him. "They'll be here soon". He hoped Darry wouldn't remember him saying that later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry relaxed a bit. "Don't leave me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Its cold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not, Darry, you're burning up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is cold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda sighed. "I'm sorry." He stroked Darry's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darry went back to sleep and Soda cried silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nurse came in to adjust the IV a few minutes later. "A stronger dose of fever reducer" she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda nodded in thanks. Eventually, he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Soda woke, Darry was still asleep. Soda smiled slightly as he laid a hand on Darry's forehead. It seemed a little cooler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not too long after, Pony, Steve, and Two Bit came into the room, quiet and worried. "How is he?" Pony asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda didn't know how to answer. "It was a rough night." The others shared concerned glances. "But he'll be okay" Soda assured them. "His fever is down a bit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked at Soda, seeing how stressed his best friend was. "You need to get out of this room. Come down to the cafeteria with me." Seeing Soda's hesitant look, he added "Two Bit and Pony are here. It's okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda stood slowly and followed Steve. Steve led them to the cafeteria and ordered two hot chocolates and two sandwiches. "Eat" he told Soda. Soda nodded silently. They sat, and Soda ate half of his sandwich, before putting it down and shaking his head. Steve laid a comforting hand on Soda's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was so out of it last night" Soda said. "Thought Pony had run away, asked for our parents… I didn't know what to tell him. We can't lose him. We've already lost our parents, and Johnny, and Dally…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve rubbed his shoulder. "He's gonna be alright. You said the fever was lower. He's strong. He'll be okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda nodded. "Yeah. How was your night? Was Pony okay without me there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed. "It was a bit rough for us too, if I'm honest. Pony had a nightmare, and I don't know what we would have done if Two Bit hadn't stayed over." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soda nodded. They sat quietly for a few minutes, and then he said "let's go back". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went back into the room, and were relieved to see that Darry was awake and somewhat lucid. Pony was reading to him from a paperback book he must have carried in his sweatshirt pocket. Soda smiled. Everything would be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Darry's fever had lowered and he was breathing well enough that he was allowed to go home, though he still had a bad cough. He wasn't allowed to go back to work for a while, and that worried him. But he knew they would get through it, just like they always did. For now, he was just content to be home. He smiled as he watched his friends and brothers joking around and playfully shoving each other. As long as they had each other, they could get through anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>